Change of Heart
by princess cagalli
Summary: Ino, as she usually is, is nosy. She spys on Naruto, and Hinata, using her ShinTenShin Ability, only to get her body carried away. Now she is in the Akatsuki house or somethin, being held hostage. Will the person who took her body, take her heart as well?
1. Captive

Hello! Second Fic! Wooo

Sorry for the crappy name. Change of heart all i could think of. Cause well, Itachi has a change of heart...yeah.

Well, this is part of the Fic trade i am having with **Muu**-chan.

I am writing an Itachi x Ino for her, as she is writing the same back. I hope you like this first Chapter, Muu-chan!

Now, to everyone, READ AND REVIEW, AND GET COOKIES!

Disclaimer - I dont own NARUTO. Never have, never will.

------------------------------

Chapter one: Captive

"STUPID. GOD. DANG. KUNAII!" Yamanaka Ino screamed angrily. The furious girl was just out of Konoha, training by herself.

There was a test, personally given out by Asuma-sensei, just to frustrate Ino. Ino was trying to improve her aim, but was failing miserably. Small round targets were set on each tree, Ino could not hit any of them, so she was taking all her anger out on her Kunais. Throwing them at all visible trees. She thought of what had happened the day before.

_"Ino. Shikamaru. Chouji." Asuma-sensei addressed his students. "I will be giving you guys a test. Test of aim." His students groaned. "Aww, Sensei! Why? None of the other teams are doing this!" Ino complained. Asuma sighed, and looked at Ino. "Thats because we are not the other teams. We want to be strong. Besides...you want to be strong for 'your Sasuke-kun', right?" Ino stared. Was he making fun of her? She stuck her tounge out at him, before turning her back to him. "Whatever."_

_Shikamaru, and Chouji were training together, as Ino wanted to train alone. "I could go to the academy...when i was there a few years ago, they had good obsticles." Ino said to herself. "Of coarse, stupid little kids would be crowding the whole place.." "UGH!" Ino was frustrated. "Where to train...where to train..." Suddenly an idea came into her mind._

And thats how she ended up here.

"Stupid Asuma-sensei..." Ino sighed. The kunais fell to the ground, as she loosened her grip on the ones she was holding. She collapsed to the ground, her breathing hard.

"Man...why do I get tired so...fast?" Ino asked herself. She sighed, as she sat with her back against a tree. "Tired...i'll rest for a bit...just a while...i'll-" she was cut off, as her eyes closed, and she drifted off.

--

Giggles. She heard giggles. Inos eyes shot open. Giggles. But where? Ino looked around where she was sitting, and just remembered she was training. She saw a faint light, towards the forest, and walked towards it, quietly. As she peaked through the bushes, she saw a Hinata, blushing madly, a confused Naruto, and a sleeping Kiba. "I wonder what they are talking about?" Ino wondered. Suddenly she had an idea. Kiba! 'But theres no one here to take care of my body!' Ino thought. 'Oh well. i need to know what they are talking about.'

So the girl just sat in the grass, a place where anyone could see her. She formed her seal, and aimed at Kiba. Quietly she whispered. "ShinTenShin No Justsu!"

Her eyes opened in a new body. Well, actually one eye. Ino...in Kibas body, stayed still, trying to listen to what Hinata and Naruto were talking about.

"Err, Naruto-kun..i-i i wanted to tell you s-somthing..." Ino heard Hinata say. Or stutter, for that matter. "What, Hinata? And why'd you want to go in private?"

Hinata now was blushing furiously. 'Oh my god.' Ino thought. 'HINATA LIKES NARUTO!' It practically exploded in her mind. But she kept Kibas body motionless. "N-naruto-kun.. i-i.." Naruto kept staring at Hinata. Which just made her drop the Bomb. "I REALLY LIKE YOU, NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto and Hinata now were as red as a beat. "Y-you...what?" Naruto managed to choke out.

'How sweet.' Ino thought. 'Well, i'll let them have their privacy now..' She slowly and quietly made Kibas fingers perform the release jutsu. 'Dirty fingers' Ino added.

Inos eyes opened, expecting to be back in her old body. She was, but she was not in the same place she was. She could not even _see _where she was. Darkness surrounded her. Of coarse it was just a blindfold. Ino struggled, then realized she was _immobilized. _She felt she was being carried.

"Wh-who is carrying me..?" Ino said slowly. When there was no reply, just the feeling of being carried, Ino tried again. "Who are you? I-I will hurt you if you do not let me go." She tried to remain calm.

After a few minutes, Ino suddenly felt she and the person had stopped moving. 'YES! They stopped.' Ino thought. "Let me go, and take _off_ the blindfolds!" She pleaded. "As you wish." The voice said. Instead of just doing as she wished, the person threw her to the ground, pulling the blindfolds off. "Ow..." Ino groaned, then she looked up. Her eyes widened. What stood before her was an Akatsuki. She had learned what they looked like, just by their cloke, and this person was none other than one.

"Y-Your...an Akatsuki..." Ino managed to choke out. The person grinned. "Smart girl, eh..." A guy, was what they sounded like. Ino back up, just as the guy reached for her wrist. He grabbed on tightly, really hurting her, and threw her into a near-by room.

Ino was unconcious after that, she had hit her head on the wood of the new room. When she did wake up, darkness really did surround her.

And it was not just any old blind fold anymore. She knew she had been taken hostage.

Hostage of the Akatsuki.

---------------

Short first chapter. Hope all you readers, (and Muu-chan) like it!

Read and Review, please. Muu-chan, hope you didnt mind that i put 'chan' in your pen name :) i thought it sounded sweet, lol.

READ AND REVIEW, EVERYONE!

OR NO COOKIES!


	2. MY Hairstyle!

Review thanks-

naash - Thank you! hehe, you'll find out! Thanks for the review!

Megaolix - k. Thanks for the review!

Dragonblood - Thank you! I will. Thanks for the review!

Adrian - Thank you! Thanks for the review!

Muu - Yep yep yep! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

Whatthehellwasithinkin - Lol, sorry! hehe. Thanks for the review!

Im SOO Sorry for updating so late:(

-----

Chapter Two - MY Hairstyle!

'This is damn crazy..' Ino thought. The confused girl was huddled against a corner, which the Akatsuki had thrown her to. "For him to throw me like that...it hurt like hell.." Ino sighed. She still could not move. Well, maybe an arm, but that was about it. The jutsu was wearing off, but very slowly.

The darkness was everywhere, no hint of light was shown. Ino knew it was useless to escape, but even if she **could**move, was there any way she could get past that guy? 'No, of coarse not.' and she knew it. "But..w-what does he want with me?" Inos head suddenly filled with questions. None that she could answer.

Ino then just remembered what happened. "I'm a damn idiot for leaving my body in mid-view, of anyone!" She scolded herself. "What the heck is wrong with me. _Why _did i need to know what that fox boy, and the shy freak were talking about? AUGHH" Ino was flipping mad now. "This is **just** great. I really hope someones noticed im gone..."

----------Back at the Village---------

"Neh, Shikamaru, Ino must really want to pass the test. She's been training nonstop, probably. She hasn't even come back for _food_ yet!" Chouji said. Shikamaru just sighed. "Yeah, you know her. She wont stop, till she gets what she wants. And she **wants** to show Asuma-sensei, that she can pass...troublesome." Chouji nodded. "Yeah. She's probably just still training."

-------Back to Mad Ino----------

"Gah, its no use." Ino kept trying and trying to **move**.

Suddenly, she heard voices. Ino stop struggling, and listened. "-kill her?" "-o good use to us"

Then the voices stopped. Right outside the door to the room. Of coarse Ino wouldn't know that, cause she's fricken blind right now. Its DARK. She stayed silent, and waited. Of coarse, the door opened, and in came two people. Both Akatsukis, judging from their cloak. Ino stared at them. "Let me **go**!" She demanded. One of the Akatsukis walked up close to Ino, then leaned down, to stare into her eyes. Brown Eyes. No, he was not the guy who threw her in this room. He was about 2 inches away, and Ino glared at him. Since she couldnt do any **physical** damage to him, she knew what to do.

Ino spat at the guy. Right on his nose.

"WHAT THE **HELL** DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The guy shouted, while backing away, rubbing his nose. Ino laughed, then grinned. "You were too close. Plus, your friend did some immobilizing jutsu, or something, on me, so that was the **best **i could do..."

The guy started getting really mad. "Why you-" "Sasori.." The other Akatsuki said, in a calm voice. "Calm down." Ino looked up at him. 'He's the person who threw me in here..his voice..quite obvious..' Ino thought. 'Red eyes, whoa..'

"But Itachi, **she spat on my nose**." "So the freak here is Sasori, and red eyes over there, is Itachi, huh?" Ino asked sarcasticaly. Sasori glared at her. "Who are you calling a freak?" Ino smiled. Annoyingly. "You."

"Sasori." Itachi once again said his name. "Ok ok" Sasori gave up. "Well i'm not bringing the bitch out." and he walked out of the room. Leaving Itachi and Ino alone in the room.

"So, are you gonna kill me? You guys are the mighty Akatsuki...strong as you are, i dont care. Kill me if you want." Ino said, staring into his eyes. "You dont want to be killed. Your scared, in fact.." Ino was surprised. "Huh? Wha- no im not!" Itachi nodded, "Yes you are. I can see it." Ino suddenly gasped. "Sh-Sharingan! Just like Sasuke-kun..." "So you know what this is huh? Smart girl. Well, mine is stronger...**better**.. than my weakling brothers...now move." Ino stayed silent for a while.

She sighed, and did as she was told. No use. She still couldnt. "Well, i-" Itachi swooped down, and grabbed Ino, he flung her over his shoulders. "Wha-" "Useless."

Ino started pounding on his back. "AHH, LET ME GO!" Ino screamed. "LET ME GO!"

She scratched his back, with her long nails. He flinched, but didnt do anything, which made Ino mad. Suddenly, he threw Ino..again..

"Ow..." Ino groaned. She wasnt in any dark old house anymore, but outside. Surrounding her were..**four Akatsukis**. "gah..." Ino scanned their faces. One was that Sasori guy, one was this shark looking guy. 'Freaky' Ino thought. Another guy, had blonde hair, tied into a pony tale, and a long bang over left eye. And the last one was Itachi.

Ino **was** scared, she admitted to herself, but to make sure the otheres did not think so, she needed to do soemthing. She tried to stand up, but still couldnt, so she stayed seated. "YOU!" She pointed at the Blonde. "YOU STOLE MY HAIR STYLE!"

The blonde gasped. "What! I did most certainly have NOT!" Ino nodded. "Yes, you did! LOOK AT OUR HAIR!" Sasori laughed a little. "The bitch has a point, Deidara.." Deidara, as it seems, gasped, once again. "You too!" Ino smiled. Even if she was refered to as the 'bitch' to Sasori, he did take her side. Which made her smile.

"Seems you guys are getting along quite good." The shark guy said. Ino looked up at him. "No. And once I can move again, i will escape." The shark guy glared at him. "No you will not." Ino stuck her toungue out at him. "Sure. KAMI" Her reverse jutsu for the technique Itachi had used, was gone. And she was free to go. Move. Ino smiled. "Ja." In a flash of light, she was running **fast** out of sight of the Akatsuki.

Green. Trees. Surrounded her. She was getting cuts, and many hurt, if that. Ino just kept going. Running. "Where the hell am I...i need to find Konoha!" Ino kept going. Nothing was gonna stop her. "The Akatsuki will catch up soon-" "Already have." Ino gasped, and looked to her right. It was Itachi. "Y-you-" "As i have said and said, you are a smart girl. You waited until the perfect moment to use that jutsu." Ino glared at him. "So what." She sped up in front of him.

She threw kunai behind her, Itachi evaded every single one. "Fast.." She kept throwing Kunai behind her, as she kept speeding up. "THis is ridiculous. WHERE is the damn village?"

----

Once again, short.

I didnt like this chapter. I tend to rush things, and i did on this chapter ( forgive me! lol. Please read and review.

Oh and i really hope 'Kami' was the right saying to reverse the jutsu? If not, i think Ino used that ability to reverse her shintenshin while fighting in the chuunin exams, so if it isnt, lets just say, it was it. D


	3. Authors Note!

oh my god. i just finally got back into fanfiction and figured out my old crap.  
...i wrote this when i was 12? hahaha omg! its been 4 or 5 years!  
i can't believe people liked this story :D i'm sorry for torturing you all! i WILL update when i can!:)  
/sniff. 


End file.
